dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kelcat
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 01:45, 26 January 2013 Quotes Final Wording Hey, I've written up the draft of the final wording for the quotation guidelines. Let me know if you can see anything you think should be added otherwise I'll add them to the guidelines now. Quotation Guidelines Final Wording Draft: - 04:07, May 1, 2014 (UTC) : Looks good to me! Let me know when you get the guidelines updated and I'll get started. --Kelcat (talk) 23:37, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok Guidelines are up. Now the real work begins.- 03:20, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::: I'm wondering about the wording on the number of quotes part. Companions are allowed a maximum of 8 quotes, and 2 additional for any other installments. But they get 8 quotes for each installment they're a companion in, right? So Anders would theoretically get 8 for Awakening and 8 for DA2. Perhaps adding in some wording about characters who are companions in more than one game would be a good idea. --Kelcat (talk) 00:51, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Good point. I'll put in a line to clarify that.- 00:56, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Quotes Hey nice work with the quotes clean up so far. Keep up the good work!- 03:14, May 6, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks!--Kelcat (talk) 03:31, May 6, 2014 (UTC) : btw, have you read The Calling or The Masked Empire? I don't really know any of the characters in those books, so I'm not sure I'd be the best person to review those. Fiona's got 7 right now, and I don't really know enough about her to choose which ones represent her best. --Kelcat (talk) 04:35, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes I have read them all. I can take care of those articles. You should give the books a read yourself, they're a nice little expansion of the Dragon Age Universe.- 04:54, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok I've gone through all the book exclusive characters for Calling and Masked Empire. - 05:51, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::: Good deal! The Calling is on my stack of to-read books on the shelf, I just haven't gotten around to it yet! --Kelcat (talk) 00:32, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Montfort Family Hey do you think the De Montfort family page is worth keeping? I am not entirely convinced it contributes anything unique. All the other family articles, Theirin, Guerrin etc all at least offer a full summation of the family's involvement. Montfort just repeats Prosper's article and has the family crest. If that's all it has to offer I say delete it and put the family crest on Prosper and or Cyril's page.- 07:32, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Ditto Chalons family. - 09:58, May 24, 2014 (UTC) : Hm, I'm kind of torn on the De Montfort family. On the one hand, there are several family members that we know about, but on the other, the article is just a plot summary, with little known info about the ancestors. Looks like Prosper de Montfort is mentioned in the Masked Empire, so maybe a bit of that info can be moved over there, too .For De Chalons, I haven't read Masked Empire, so I can't really form an opinion about whether it's noteworth enough. Though the article as it stands is a mess. --Kelcat (talk) 23:30, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Yeah, when I think of what a family article should be, I always picture something more the Theirin page. The Montfort family page is just a summation of the events of Mark of the Assassin. I could re-write the article so it's less horrendous no problem if I am being honest but I am still on the fence about whether it should be deleted or not. I've always thought that a family page like that should contribute something unique which individual character pages don't even if that's at least just a decent summary like the Harriman page. Well I'll vote for deletion if you think that's the best way to go otherwise I'll just try and fix it. - 06:21, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: I think for the time being, improving on the article would be a better option than deleting it, but that’s just my opinion. I think it might be worth discussing notability guidelines for family articles at some point; unfortunately forums about actual wiki stuff are largely being ignored right now, so I’m not sure if it’s worth the frustration. --Kelcat (talk) 00:03, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Quotes Update Hey Kelcat, I just wanted to get an update on how the quote overhaul is going. - 14:37, May 31, 2014 (UTC) : Should be all done. I went through all the characters in the "Characters" category. --Kelcat (talk) 05:38, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh great, I thought you were doing all the DA:O characters then DA2. Well glad to know it's done then. Good work! - 17:25, June 1, 2014 (UTC) maximum pictures Hey, you undid my revision and I understand the logic. So I'm not sure if I'm talking to the right person, but what about using tabber? That way the gallery wouldn't look so full and you can categorize the pictures by each game. -- Altaïr 04:09, July 5, 2014 (UTC) : Hey there! I know gallery tabs are used on main game articles like Dragon Age: Inquisition, but I don't know about character articles. You may want to contact User:King Cousland. He's an admin and fairly knowledgable about images. --Kelcat (talk) 04:20, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, thx for the advice. I might just do that. Then again if it wasn't done for characters in the first place, then the people managing this wiki probably had there reasons.-- Altaïr 06:35, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Anora and Alistair. Oops i guess i talked to the wrong person, anyway i don't mind Kelcat really, though i am curious how the female warden is able to marry Alistair? Tesshu (talk) 01:05, August 6, 2014 (UTC) : It's not a problem! The Human Noble female can marry Alistair and become queen. You can see here for more info. --Kelcat (talk) 02:39, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thank you so much! That clears up any answers or doubts about the marriage stuff. Tesshu (talk) 02:49, August 6, 2014 (UTC) : You're very welcome! --Kelcat (talk) 01:37, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Lol I was wondering why this was appearing on my page, glad you got your answer in the end :) Xsari (talk) 12:25, August 6, 2014 (GMT) You are welcome and sorry if i bothered you. Tesshu (talk) 19:21, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Redirects Hi! I've noticed you've made a few changes to redirects which might be based on this addition to the guidelines, so I'm hoping you might know where the discussion that led to that amendment took place. Any ideas? 03:24, August 7, 2014 (UTC) : I'm not exactly sure, to be honest! I've always assumed that redirects should be edited to the correct article name (like disambiguations), and I'm pretty sure I got that idea from seeing edit summaries from others. I'm not sure where that addition to the guidelines came from, I only remember the discussion about redlinks. And I wasn't aware of the note about forums and user pages--I never touch those. --Kelcat (talk) 04:25, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :: Hmm the mystery continues! Thanks for letting me know. 04:30, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::: Sure thing! --Kelcat (talk) 06:55, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Tevinter appearance in DA:I Hey Kelcat! I was wondering where did you find out that Tevinter will be visited in DA:I. As far as I know the devs were negative in such thing. Perhaps did you mean that Tevinter will be referenced in DA:I? 18:57, August 18, 2014 (UTC) : Which article are you referring to? I don’t see it listed in the appearances on Tevinter Imperium, and I can't remember adding it anywhere. I know I added Heroes of Dragon Age since there are a couple of heroes with “Tevinter” in their name. --Kelcat (talk) 23:33, August 18, 2014 (UTC) HoDA Arcane Warrior Hi! I noticed you've added a lot of great images from HoDA. I don't have the game, but I noticed on the Arcane Warrior page that someone added a really low-quality image of a Tevinter Arcane Warrior (concept art?) from HoDA. Do you have this character, or do you know someone who might be able to provide a better image for the wiki? Thank you for your help and sorry to bother you! --Death by Cheese (talk) 08:58, August 19, 2014 (UTC) : Absolutely! That screenshot looks like it's from the opening trailer, I'm surprised anyone was able to take even that clear of a screenshot. I'll upload an image of the actual hero to replace it. --Kelcat (talk) 23:31, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Thank you so much! --Death by Cheese (talk) 01:15, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: You're very welcome! --Kelcat (talk) 03:47, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Talk of Mods.. not allowed... except when it is? Okay, so when I mentioned how a mod could create a bug with the Gangue Shade quest, you reverted my edit because you don't allow talk of unofficial mods.. which I can accept, but then on that very same page is the following... Note: PCusers who wish to acquire the (Dead Metal Bucket) per the game's script, use this mod. So, why is mention of that mod that allows you to obtain a bugged item okay, but mention of a no helmet mod that causes the game to bug in this situation not? Is the mod required to get Dead Metal Bucket official? Plus, there are many other pages that talk of mods and such... so I'm confused. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 05:32, August 21, 2014 (UTC) : The guideline about mods can be found here. Basically what it boils down to is that mods that fix bugs in the game (such as how to add a helmet that should have been in the game but isn't, because the game is bugged) is fine to add per the guidelines. But any created mod has the ability to break a game in a variety of ways. Since these mods are unofficial, and they break the game rather than fixing it, they shouldn't be listed. Hope that helps. Kelcat (talk) 05:52, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Ah, okay then thanks that makes sense. I'll read the full page later. Thanks for clearing the confusion. :) AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 05:59, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Mentors of the Inquisitor Hi there kelcat, i wanted to tell you that are mentors such as Blackwall who gives advices to the Inquisitor if he/she is a fighter, Cole gives info about the fade since he came from there and Varric is a storyteller and he will probably give a insight of what is going on with the people of Ferelden. Tesshu (talk) 02:52, August 31, 2014 (UTC) : That's very true, but is there anything that specifically mentions that these three are special, and therefore different from the rest of the companions? Solas is said to be an expert on the Fade, so he could be considered a mentor in that regard, as well. Vivienne's a First Enchantor and has much knowledge of the Orlesian Imperial court, and the other companions could also potentially give information or advice to the Inquisitor, so I'm not entirely sure what sets the three that you mentioned apart from the others. Unless there is a source I'm not aware of that calls them all mentors. I also haven't seen anything specifically stating that Cole and Blackwall will not be romanceable. They probably won't, but I don't think it's been confirmed anywhere. -- 03:01, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::There is only one more companion left to be confirmed as a romance, and it is very inplied to be Vivienne, since she is a "extravagant" sorcerer design and she will likely accept only a human Inquisitor. And the other companions, Blackwall seems to be too serious/focused on the civil war to engage in a romance, Varric has allready a lover, and Cole has a mind of a young boy if i am not mistaken. Tesshu (talk) 03:13, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::: "Implied" is the key word. It's really important to have official confirmation of these things before adding them to the wiki. That way we can be as accurate and reliable as possible. I'm sure the last romance will be announced soon. -- 03:34, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::: I guess we will have to wait then, anyway which companion you will romance? I was going to choose Sera but since she is a lesbian, i will stick with Cassandra. Tesshu (talk) 04:04, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :::: Probably Dorian. I like what I've seen about him so far, and my first playthrough will probably be a male elf. -- 04:55, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Dorian is a quite remarkable companion, a polite and well mannered human mage, he is also quite masculine considering his sexual orientation. Tesshu (talk) 05:24, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! You are now officially an admin! Please let me know i you have any questions or if there's anything at all I can do to help. I think you'll be great. 00:41, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :: Thank you! I'm sure I'll still be constantly bugging you with questions ;D 01:32, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :::You deserve it Kelcat! Congratulations! - 05:19, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :::: Thanks! Your support really means a lot! 05:57, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to offer congratulations as well, Kelcat! Welcome to the team ;) 20:52, September 4, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks! Happy to join the awesome ranks ;D -- 00:08, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Congratulations Kelcat! I wish all the best to you and i think you will be a great admin of this wikia! Tesshu (talk) 05:05, September 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Thank you very much! -- 05:23, September 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::: You are welcome. Tesshu (talk) 15:30, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Video Links Hey Kelcat, do you know how to link to a video uploaded to the wikia? - 07:09, September 5, 2014 (UTC) : You mean you need the url link to the video? Hover over the video and in the top right corner there will be a square with an arrow. Click on that and it will give you the url that you can copy and paste. -- 05:23, September 6, 2014 (UTC) User images limit Hey Kelcat, I would like to inform you that a user has surpassed the limit on . 11:17, September 13, 2014 (UTC)